


Dirty

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=112536#t112536">this prompt</a> on Glam_Kink: Shy Tommy wants Adam to come on his face but doesn't know how to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> This is also for my "wet/dirty/messy" square on kink_bingo! \o/

Adam likes it when he's deep inside Tommy when he comes. Doesn't matter if it's Tommy's ass or his mouth. He just thinks there's something inherently sexy about getting as far into Tommy as he can. He likes shooting down Tommy's throat, deep enough that Tommy can't even taste it, and in Tommy's ass, where so he can play afterward with his tongue and his fingers and watch it drip out.

Tommy doesn't do the same to him. He likes to pull out right before he comes, especially if he's fucking Adam's mouth, and shoot all over Adam's face. Adam doesn't mind; it's pretty hot, actually. It's just kind of a mess, and it leaves him feeling sticky and dirty, even after he washes his face. He chalks it up to just a difference in technique and goes with the flow. He doesn't question it.

He's got his cock down Tommy's throat, thrusting deep enough that he has to stop every few seconds and pull back to let Tommy breathe. Tommy likes it, though. His fingers dig into the backs of Adam's thighs as he pulls Adam closer, tries to get him deeper. Adam can feel the vibrations of Tommy's moans and the slippery slide of saliva dripping down his thighs. He grabs a handful of Tommy's hair, holding him down on his cock. He's about to come.

"Fuck," he gasps.

Tommy puts a hand on his hip and squeezes tight. Adam lets him pull back, take a breath, but Tommy doesn't just take a breath. He pulls off, all the way, letting Adam's cock fall from his lips. Adam bites his lip to keep in a groan of annoyance.

"What?"

"Like this," Tommy says, his voice rough. He wraps his hand around the base of Adam's cock, strokes him once. "Please?"

"Please what? I don't--"

"Please _come_."

Adam pets the top of Tommy's head, wanting to grab a fistful of his hair and get Tommy's mouth back on him. "I was gonna."

"I mean, like this."

"But I thought--"

"On me."

"What?"

Tommy looks down, presses his cheek to Adam's thigh. His nose nudges Adam's cock, like he's nuzzling it. "Please come on me," he whispers. For a second, Adam isn't even sure he heard Tommy right. He tugs Tommy's hair, gets him to look up and meet Adam's gaze.

"What do you want?"

Tommy takes a deep breath. His eyebrows draw together and he looks a little shifty, but he eventually says, "I want you to come on me."

"Like--"

"On my face."

And really, Adam should have guessed. Tommy likes coming on _his_ face; it's not a stretch to think he'd like the same done to him. "Okay," Adam says, and smiles as Tommy sits back on his heels. He turns his face up and waits. "But tell me why."

Tommy frowns. "I like it."

Adam sways forward, rubbing the head of his cock against Tommy's cheek. It leaves a streak of shiny precome and saliva. Tommy's mouth opens wide on a silent gasp. His tongue darts out to wet his lips. Adam wants to push his cock back into Tommy's mouth, chase his tongue, make him gasp for real, but apparently that's not what Tommy wants this time.

"Tell me why," he says again.

"I just--" Adam tugs his hair sharply. "I like to feel it," Tommy says, twisting awkwardly. Adam rubs his cock against Tommy's face again, over the bridge of his nose to mark his other cheek. "I can feel it later, even after it's gone. I can still feel it. And I like..."

Tommy trails off, so Adam backs off. Tommy's eyes fly open and he reaches for Adam, but Adam pushes his hand away. "Keep talking."

"I like that it's messy," Tommy finishes. He flushes red and refuses to meet Adam's eyes, so Adam leans forward and rests his cock on Tommy's lower lip, a reward. Tommy's tongue darts out to taste but he doesn't pull it into his mouth. "I like that you mark me. It's like you're saying I'm yours. I can smell it on me, and it reminds me of you, and I want other people to know it too. I want everyone to know I'm yours."

Adam pushes his cock against Tommy's cheek and rubs a little there. He could come like this, he realizes. Easy. Rubbing off on Tommy's skin, marking him, claiming him. "Fuck, yeah," he whispers. "I like that too. Wanna mess you up, make you mine."

"Yeah," Tommy says roughly. "Do it."

He rests his hands on Adam's thighs again, gentle, not pulling or pushing. Adam cups one hand around the back of Tommy's head, holding him still, and starts jerking off with the other, rubbing his cock carefully over Tommy's cheeks, up to his forehead, across his wet lips. The streaks of precome make Tommy look sweaty, already dirty.

"Yeah, I'm gonna mark you," Adam says. "That's what you want, isn't it? Wanna show everybody how good you are, how perfect. And you're mine. Fuck, Tommy, you're fuckin' mine."

"Yeah, I'm yours. Show me."

Adam rolls his hips, aiming his cock so that his come streaks across Tommy's left cheek. It drips off the tip of his nose, into his mouth, and Tommy's tongue pokes out to lap it up. He's breathing hard, harder than Adam, even, and after Adam lets go of his hair, Tommy reaches up and slides his fingers through the mess on his cheek, spreading it around, down over his chin, painting his lips, up into his eyebrow. Adam rubs his cock against Tommy's clean cheek. Tommy keeps pawing at his face, sucking his fingers into his mouth and wiping Adam's come all over himself, and he's breathing harder now, panting and shuddering, and that's when Adam finally clues in and looks down and sees Tommy's other hand down between his legs, quickly jerking himself off.

Adam nudges Tommy's shoulder, sending him to the floor, and gets down between Tommy's spread knees. He doesn't get his mouth on Tommy's cock before he comes; it splatters all over his belly and his fist, but Tommy probably didn't want him to anyway. He drags his hand through Tommy's come, feeling the tense fluttering of Tommy's stomach as he strokes himself through the aftershocks of his orgasm, and then stretches up to push his fingers into Tommy's mouth. Tommy sucks him in eagerly, cleaning first his fingers then licking Adam's palm as well, and then his wrist, where he lays wet kisses over each of Adam's tattoos.

"You really like that, huh?" Adam says, smiling softly.

"Little bit."

Adam sits up. Tommy's a mess, spread out on the floor, covered in both of their come, letting it dry on his skin rather than hurrying to the bathroom for a washcloth. Adam already wants to get him dirtier, come on him again, maybe on his throat, maybe on his ass. Maybe on his stomach, so it can mix with Tommy's, make him really smell like both of them. Adam grins. "I think I can work with this."

 

 _fin_.


End file.
